The Emperor and the Queen
These quests are all given by Emperor Palpatine who can be found by going up the lift in the Emperor's Retreat. You must complete the missions given by Colonel Veers before being given access to the Emperor's private sanctum. The Emperor believes that Queen Kylantha of the Naboo is secretly hiding the location of a Rebel General. Wishing to keep his home planet of Naboo as an ally, Palpatine will not simply have the Queen arrested for treason. He has a much more delicious plan. The Emperor and the Queen, Part I First you are to create a data disk that implicates the Rebellion in a plot against the Queen. You are sent to see Vurrha Jantsk, the ringleader of a group of mercenaries, who has the disk in his possession. He can be found on Endor, North East of Endor Smuggler Outpost at /way 3631 7357. You are warned that due to the secrecy required for your mission, Vurrha will be the only one who will recognize you, meaning that his associates (all CL90 Elite Jantsk Mercenaries) will attack you inside the bunker. Vurrha himself is located in the second basement of the bunker, accessible via the lift. Once you have spoken to him, he will send you to find a Rebel data disk and take it to an Imperial slicer who will alter the data to implicate the Rebels in the upcoming plot. You will need to recover the disk, which can be found in a Rebel bunker on Dantooine near the Jedi Temple Ruins POI. The disk is located near the end of the bunker at /way 4024 5430. Take the disk to the Imperial Operative who is stationed in Kaadara, Naboo at /way 5084 6789. Next you will have to return to Vurrha Jantsk to return the disk to him. Once that has been completed you can return to the Emperor who will reward you and give you details on the next leg of the mission. *Reward* * 142005 XP The Emperor and the Queen, Part II Jantsk and his mercenaries are going to attack the Palace in Theed. You are required to aid with this part of the deception in two ways. First you must join in with the attack, and secondly you should be on hand during the aftermath to convince the Queen of the Rebellion's guilt. Your part in the attack involves eliminating the Queen's personal security. Inside Theed Palace you will find four CL90 Elite Security Guards who need to be eliminated, and you should also tamper with the two Security Terminals located nearby (at /way -5532 4758 and /way -5498 4761). Finally you should speak to Queen Kylantha in the next chamber, before returning to Emperor Palpatine to finish this quest. *Reward* * 142005 XP The Emperor and the Queen, Part III Your final task is to bring the evidence that you doctored earlier to the Queen. Also whilst doing this it would be wise to cover your tracks to maintain the illusion of Imperial innocence. You need to journey back to Vurrha's bunker on Endor and retrieve the data disk (/way 3581 7452). Whilst there you must also defeat Vurrha Jantsk. Going down the elevator will give you a different layout of his base. Jantsk is now located at /way 3612 7412 and is a CL90 Boss. Once he is silenced, you should take the data disk back to the Queen who, falling for the Emperor's brilliant ploy, will give up the location of the General that she is hiding. The General is hiding North East of Dejaa Peak (/way 6890 80) with a group of CL90 Elite Troopers. Once the General has been defeated, return to Palpatine for your reward. Rewards *142005 XP *AT-AT Pilot Survival Suit *Choose one of the following pieces of armor: **Imperial Forest Camouflage Armor Leggings **Ithorian Defender Forest Camouflage Armor Leggings **Kashyyykian Black Mountain Camouflage Armor Leggings The next quest is given by Lord Vader and starts with Darth Vader's Inquiries. Recomended Combat Level-90group Category:Imperial Theme Park